


C.H.E.N.

by WallStreet



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Historic, Red Velvet, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallStreet/pseuds/WallStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joohyun was staring at a picture that was taken sometime in the 70’s. It’s the only remaining image that was left of the prototype her grandfather made before his sudden disappearance. He was an aspiring scientist that loved what he did. Even though he only got little recognition, he knew his work was the best out there and avoiding the horde of investors was the right choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C.H.E.N.

**Author's Note:**

> !SEARCHING FOR BETA! my tumblr: sonxiumin.tumblr.com
> 
> Special thanks to Sonjongdae.tumblr.com for helping me write this, it wouldn't be the same without her, she also writes amazing fanfictions & you should definitely check them out!

**Chapter 1**

 

Joohyun knew that he was special and not the same as other scientists that were conventional and sold their entire legacy to businesses in the economically boosting and extremely competitive society. Something was different about him, but she couldn’t comprehend what.

It was a late, hot summer night in 1986 that Joohyun was driving the road she knew like the back of her hand: It was the route that took her home quickest. It was a long day and the sweat was still dripping from her forehead.

The logging business was becoming more and more demanding of loyal workers and Joohyun, getting paid a sad excuse of a salary, wasn’t liking the manager spot at all. But she had to do it in order to make ends meet.

_"Really?" Joohyun questioned, annoyance in her voice. "That's what you call progress?" She combed her hair back with her bony fingers, trying to understand what was going on. "One - Three?" Joohyun crossed her arms then, blinked up at her coworker. "This is half of what you normally present me, why is that?"_

_Yixing scratched the back of his head then, his overall was all dusty and his forehead was still damp from the work he’d done. ‘’The machine broke halfway through.’’ He sighed. ‘’And Park just left. So I did some organizing here and there, then called you.’’_

_‘’Oh no.’’ She groaned. ‘’Leeteuk already threatened to fire me.’’ Last time he got so frustrated he told her to take a day off and fix whatever has made her lack so much. The frustrating part was that she never really did, the market just became more demanding and the man refused to hire more workers, all this pressure, and the lack more machines, made it hard to fulfill his high demands._

_But she can’t get fired now. She had to be creative and find a way around it._

_Joohyun had looked at the forklift and there were still a few logs that could be carried to the fourth row. Even though they weren’t clearly cut, it was still doable._

_‘’I’ll call Park’s home number and tell him he’ll get a raise if he fixes the saw machine. Tell Jongin he has to work his night shift today and then skip it tomorrow. We’ll carry those logs with the forklifts in the meanwhile. Do you have an extra overall somewhere?’’_

_‘’Of course,’’ was what he said before rushing towards the break room._

_It was only after hours of dreadful slave work that Park, Jonging, Yixing and Joohyun finally had the chance to take time of. They sat at the table inside the small break room, all exhausted and burnt out, and Jongin stood to offer them coffee. Joohyun was the first one to accept the offer._

_‘’Have you seen the papers?’’ Yixing moved the newspaper in such a way that it slid to the other side of the table. He smirked after she gasped at the headline._

_Yixing and Joohyun have always been good friends at the job, working always goes smoothly, and even outside the job they get some coffee and cake to talk about their interests. They both have one thing in common, and that’s their never ending love for sci fi, but of course, Joohyun is on another level, the ‘fi’ part is not a part of what she’s into._

_**F.T. Industries failed attempt at humanoids, project literally at the garbage tip** _

_‘’Are you talking about that futuristic bullshit again?’’ Park groaned and rolled his eyes. It’s always the same story with these two to him. The one comes up with something and the other one starts having the strangest conversations. ‘’You can’t replace flesh and blood, I have seen those movies Joohyun. They always end up with that thing chasing its creator and killing them.’’_

_Park is hard working young man, he loves mechanics and everything about it. As a kid, he loved parting little action figures apart and changing the way they worked. Today, he fixes machines for companies, mostly for logging and package industries. However, when it comes to this topic that Yixing and Joohyun seem to have a never ending interest in, he often becomes sceptical and sometimes even annoyed with the idea of it._

_Jongin put the coffee next to her and took a seat. ‘’Let her live, Park. Damn.’’_

_Jongin is the regular hard working graduate, he didn’t put his art degree to use, mainly because he had an art block and wanted to take a break for a while. He’s a very creative and open minded guy, it still surprises Joohyun that he and Park could go along so well._

_Park sighed. ‘’Okay, but I warned you man. This is not really something to joke around with, I once read a book about how we should actually back off from these things. Like, what if they replace our jobs? Not so cool When you think about it!’’_

The sight of passing the garbage tip made her jar out of her thoughts. She stepped on the breaks of her car (a bit harshly), made the wheels squeal. Joohyun almost forgot that she had to drop off some of the garbage and old desks her mother wanted to throw away.

Something caught the corner of her eye as she bent down, upon close inspection she was shocked to see what she originally thought was a doll.

A plastic outer shell with metal limbs, and more shockingly, a humanoid face… with eyes that looked so sincere, yet, cold and dark enough to send chills. The pout on the lips looked so human, even though it’s clear the thing was all metal and silver colored plastic. And the fake brown hair parted in the middle…is it even fake?

Joohyun’s lips started to curl upwards, almost as if her morbid curiosity led her to become incredibly impressed by the workmanship.

She didn’t think twice before placing it carefully in the back seats of the gray Cadillac Cimarron she was driving in, and took it home.

Carrying it upstairs was a giant hassle, but eventually she got to her apartment, luckily Sooyoung was home to open the door.

After ringing twice Sooyoung finally opened it, and of course she was wearing Joohyun’s only pajamas that aren’t currently getting washed at the laundromat.

Sooyoung rolled her eyes. “You’re not going to continue grandfather’s legacy, Joohy-” Suddenly, all the color drained from her cheeks and her eyes opened widely. There wasn’t a noise coming out of her mouth, she just fell back and started shaking.

“I don’t exactly know who threw it away,” Joohyun’s voice sounded soar. From all the commanding she had to do today, she could barely speak loud enough. “But this looks quite promising so, help me put in the closet.” She let it drop and started breathing heavily. “Pretty please?”

“Jesus…” Sooyoung couldn’t believe it with her own eyes, the thing looked like a human being lying on the floor now, staring at her direction. “You’re fucking insane.”

“I know, but I also pay the rent. Help me or go back to mom’s place.” She sounded less sarcastic than usual.

Every apartment in the building had a garage, so when the thing didn’t fit in the closet, Sooyoung and Joohyun lifted it all the way downstairs.

After they laid it down on the ground, they both used their strength to open the garage door, and were finally met with a cheap excuse of a lab as well.

“You know, this doesn’t surprise me at all.” Sooyoung turned towards the humanoid on lying on the ground. “You should name it.”

“After I fix it, I will.” Joohyun walked towards the blueprints hanging on the walls, she kept looking back and forth, they did an amazing job at the plagiarism of her grandfather’s design. From the outside, it looks almost exactly like the blueprints, but from the inside, it’s obviously defect.

“Sis.” Sooyoung called, voice trembling, she slowly spoke the two words that completely changed her opinion about this project, and maybe they did an excellent job in copying her grandfather’s idea after all.

“It’s moving.”

 


End file.
